1BillionHeroes
1BillionHeroes is a hero-themed action rpg game created by Toroko as part of the Infinite Content brand. The core concept of the game focuses around the use and collection of heroes, of which there are many to collect (although not quite one billion, like the title might imply) to use to complete missions. These missions range from defeating bad guys, stopping natural disasters, or rescuing civilians. It will be exclusive to The V². Beginning on 2/25/18, users can submit character concepts here. Gameplay Beginning the Game When beginning the game, you are introduced as a Quantum Civilian, a term to refer to those who collect Heroes and use them to solve Hero Missions. You can choose between a masculine or feminine avatar, along with a gender to assign to them. You can then name the character. After that, you are plunged into the Hero Headquarters and begin in your room on the massive facility. Hero Gathering Using Hero Canisters, the player can use the hero energy to power a giant machine that is filled with HeroGacha Capsules containing Heroes. Depending on how much energy the player uses to power the machine, they can receive 1-5 capsules. Duplicates can be sent back or traded. Additionally, Heroes can be upgraded through the use of Emblems, which can occasionally drop out of the machine instead of a hero. In order to obtain different versions of the same hero, you will need duplicates and the respective Emblems in order to transform them. Information about each Hero and Emblems can be found in their respective sections. Doing Missions The player is tasked with doing Missions, of which are there are new ones daily as well as Story Missions. Each Mission thrusts the player's Heroes into a world to do a task, whether it to be rescue a animal, stop a thief, stopping natural disasters, or putting a end to a Threat. Missions vary wildly and some heroes are more suited for certain kinds of missions than others. All these Missions take place in big environments that can be explored in simple exploratory missions. In order to get Mission Orders, the player must talk to the Heromarm to gain briefing about each Mission and then to be enlisted with that Mission. Information about Missions can be found in the Mission section. Lore 1BillionHeroes, being a new IP, has it's own backstory and lore. This section will go over aspects of the world and it's characters. Hero Headquarters The Hero Headquarters is a planet-sized base that was created by the Multiverse Heroes Association, a future version of the Multiverse Fighters Association. The organization is able to tap into something called Hero Energy that can be obtained after doing missions across the multiverse to power the facility. All the heroes can live peaceful lives while their Reflections goes out to fight injustice. The base of the headquarter facilities is engraved with the most powerful heroes of history. Heroes and Capsules When the player receives a Gacha Capsule with a hero inside of it, it is important to note that these aren't exactly the heroes themselves, but disposable clones called Reflections. The actual heroes live in the Hero Headquarters, and provide something called a Heroic Spirit where Reflections can be processed through. These reflections are kept in star form inside the HeroGacha Capsules. Characters Quantum Civilians Base Heroes These are base level heroes obtained through HeroGacha Capsules. They are leveled according to the player's base level. Below is a list of heroes and HeroGacha Capsules; in the demo, no matter what, all heroes will come out randomly from any kind of Capsule, although this will not be the case in the final game. Emblem Heroes These heroes require Emblems to be upgraded into these special versions of these heroes. There are none in the demo. Threats NPCs Items Emblems No information available about these at the moment. Worlds One world is available through the Demo Mission at the moment. Missions Story Missions No information available about these at the moment. Daily Missions No information available about these at the moment. Special Missions The demo mission is classified as a "Special Mission". Gallery 1BillionHeroes.png|1BillionHeroes logo Trivia *1BillionHeroes is the third game to be revealed under the Infinite Content branding. *1BillionHeroes was inspired by the likes of Monster Hunter and Fire Emblem Heroes, with My Hero Academia, The Incredibles, and Marvel and DC's respective comic universes serving as inspiration for the setting. *The organization that hosts the Hero Headquarters is the Multiverse Heroes Association, a far future version of the Multiverse Fighters Association from Fighters Club Extraordinaire, one of Exotoro's Lapis Wiki Projects. *The game will feature several characters from Toroko's past projects, although the game will not exactly focus on this crossover aspect, as the characters only serve as playable cameos and won't really have a bearing on the plot of the game. *Despite the name, there are not one billion characters. The name merely refers to the sector of the Multiverse Hero Association that the game follows, which does have one billion heroes. Category:Original Games Category:Games Category:Toroko Category:Superhero Games Category:Open World Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:V2 Games Category:Infinite Content Category:1BillionHeroes